Fall
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: Oneshot. Fang is dead, for real. Max doesn't know what to do to escape the pain, until it comes to her. Rated M for suicide/death.


**Damn notepad left out half of the story and my little disclaimer thing. See if I use that again. SO, what _should've_ been here instead of the story, was that I was inspired by two things to write this: One, Fang being such an idiot for leaving Max right after he almost dies that he deserves to die, the buttface; and Two, my friend Middle-Earth Muggle who wrote a Hermione-kills-herself type story. Oh, and Trivia? I published this when I did because I got Fang [the book] two days after it came out, read it, and started the fanfic that night, and finished it at 2 in the morning [no joke]. Then the notepad thing screwed it all up, but if you read your email, you'd know that. XP**

Max couldn't believe it. She was numb with shock: how could this happen? The fight in the background seemed to fade away, as she looked down. Fang couldn't die, he just couldn't! The adrenaline she pumped into him seconds, no, minutes, ago didn't work, and now she was devastated. She sniffed and put her head down on Fang's lifeless chest, tears slowly falling from her eyes, dripping down onto Fang's shirt, and There was no way in hell her life could just resume, and go on as if nothing had happened, she thought. He wasn't even alive to hear her say she loved him…. Max sobbed again, and slowly, gradually, the background noise came back to her: glass crashing, the sound of random objects in the room being smashed into the guards, but not the sound of Fang's heartbeat picking up again.

Max didn't know how long it was until the fight between the flock and the guards slowed down and the rest of her flock was by her side, crowded around Fang. Dylan was standing a little bit away, unsure of what he should do. She barely even noticed him, though, even when she did look up at the flock. Angel and Nudge were still silently crying, holding on to each other. Iggy was leaning against the wall by Fang's bed, looking as depressed as everyone felt. Gazzy was sitting on the floor next to him, his head in his hands, and Max could see tears falling. After while, she didn't know how long, she got up off of Fang and numbly walked out of the room, telling her flock that she was going to find a bathroom, even though she didn't want to lie to them. She knew it would only make things worse.

She walked through seemingly endless hallways until she found an empty room with computers, some paper, and a few scattered pencils and pens. Max entered the room and closed the door, before deciding against it and leaving it open a few inches. She took a sheet of paper and a pencil, sat down in a corner, and wrote, while tears fell onto the paper.

_Pain, all there is, is pain,_

_Numbing pain, like my mind is frozen._

_Like your heart,_

_No longer beating in your chest,_

_And your closed eyes_

_No longer shining with life. _

_As they did when you were with me,_

_Or in mid-air,_

_With wings outstretched, catching the wind,_

_The same wind that plays with your hair._

_You're gone,_

_Gone_

_Gone forever_

_And you took a piece of my heart with you,_

_And I'll never get over it,_

_Not now. Not ever. _

_I wasn't ready for you to die,_

_Never ready to say the final good-bye. _

_I hoped that for once, Angel was telling a lie. _

_And we hoped against hope,_

_Wished the impossible,_

_That it wouldn't come true._

_And in the end it did,you never heard me say__,_

_These three words:_

_I love you. _

_And I need you. _

_Without you, my life would be incomplete. _

_Like a puzzle missing a piece, _

_Or a story missing a chapter,_

_Or a heart without a beat._

_Unnatural, unthinkable,_

_And most importantly, unwanted._

_It hurts too much,_

_To be observing and not doing,_

_To watch helplessly as your heart stops beating_

_And the 'beeps' of the machine slowing,_

_Slowing, and stopping, and going flat. _

_Without you, life is meaningless,_

_No longer will there be bliss,_

_Or excitement, or joy,_

_Or anything relatively happy. _

_It seems impossible to move on,_

_To forget,_

_To remember,_

_To recover._

_And I wish for death,_

_To come take me from this mind-numbing pain,_

_And lead me to you._

_I want to see you again,_

_Your eyes, your smile, your wings._

_And to do that, there's only one way. _

_A permanent exit,_

_One way out, one way in. _

_Its a choice I can't go back on. _

_A choice I can't erase. _

_But it's well worth the risk._

_All it takes is one step,_

_And wings tucked in._

_To fall without flying,_

_And feel the air rush by._

_As the world turns to nothing. _

_Or take a blade_

_,A knife, or a shard of glass,_

_And pierce the the pain last_

_Before it suddenly goes away. _

_Or Create a noose,_

_Tighten the knots, _

_Then step in,_

_And pull it tight._

_So many ways out of this life,_

_So many ways to see you again. _

_All there is to do is step on a ledge,_

_Get a knife,_

_Hang a rope,_

_Step off,_

_Push the knife,_

_Feel yourself hanging in midair_

_Feel the wind rush up_

_And blow in your face_

_Feel the blood escape_

_Feel nothing underfoot_

_Keep your wings tucked in,_

_Remove the blade from your chest,_

_Tighten the knot,_

_Take your last breath,_

_And fall. _

She looked outside, and decided to go home. To her real home, the one she hadn't visited in years, or what seemed to be years. The place where Jeb had taken her and the rest of her flock. For some reason, she wanted to see it again, to see Fang's room, and be surrounded by good memories that she had there. So, gripping the paper tightly in her hands, she jumped out of the window, spread her wings, and flew in that super-fast way to the house in the canyon. The trip only took a few minutes, and when she arrived she saw that only half of the house had been wrecked by that Eraser attack all those months ago. She flew in through one of the broken windows, and made her way to Fang's room, where she threw the paper on his bed.

She walked to his window, overlooking the canyon, and opened it. She looked down- it was a long fall. She stepped onto the ledge, looked once more at Fang's room, and took a breath.

"I'm coming for you, Fang," she whispered, and jumped. She felt the air rushing by her, making her hair stream out above her, and she made sure that she didn't extend her wings. She tumbled through the air, smiling as she thought of seeing Fang again.

And Maximum Ride fell to her death.


End file.
